Devotion called Forever
by kitti-of-death
Summary: Winnie lives! Why hasn't Jessie come back? Have the Tucks forgotten her? Have they been caught in the evil clutches of a mad scientist! not likely. but what happens when Winnie and Jessie meet again by chance... and what if they finally found a weakness.
1. The Letter, After The End

I Lied: its in progress again ;)

Love you all

_Hi! I'm Charlie, I am a girl and this is my first Tuck Everlasting fanfic I know this chapter is kind of boring but I promise to speed it up in the next chapter. I felt I had to fill in the gap of time before I got started on the real story, thanks! _

_Since I could not find Jesse Tuck's age I'm making him 17, just a guess. I much prefer this to the ages in the book because I completely disagree with Winnie being 10-11, I think it's untrue because I really don't think that a 10-11 year old would be mature enough. So just humor me and pretend she was 13 or even 12 or something. And since we don't really know where Treegap is I'm going to pretend it's in… hmm._

_January 14, 2007_

_2 years ago I realized I might have made the biggest mistake in my life, and in anyone else's for that matter. I've been searching for them for a long time now, the Tuck's I mean. I stopped counting past 20 years. Yes, they said they would return for me but they didn't. _

_A week ago I flew to Florida, where I am now, and hoped to find a way to get away from my sorrows, the desperation to find someone that is like me. Some people would give anything for what I have. If the book I read yesterday is as true as the author claims, then they might even give their souls. _

_The day the Tuck's left I went back to that spring and sat, wondering if I should drink from it or not, of course at that time I was only 11 and wanted to spend forever with Jesse. Thank God that I didn't drink it that day, I would have been stuck in an 11 year old body forever. I put it off, the drinking until the mayor decided that the woods with the spring in them would be obliterated for the city's purposes. By then I was 17, the same age I've been for…a long long time. I'll not tell you yet how long I've been 17. It might just scare you. I chuckle to myself as I write this. Amazed at how sane I sound, at least to my own mind. I certainly don't feel this way. _

_Sadly, I leave tomorrow to go back to Treegap, or as it is now called, McArthur, Ohio. McArthur's been left mostly the same since the New Mine, now very old, closed. After mining all the land, the miners left and the trees grew back. Now, the spring is somewhere underground. _

_If you've read my story, you're probably wondering how I'm still alive if I gave the water to a stinking toad. It's a long story that you'll find out through my diary entries but for now all I will tell you is how I'm still alive. Which I technically am not, I did drink the water, just not the same one that Jesse left for me. _

_I still remember that night. _

_I had finally gotten to the point when I was not thinking about Jesse and the choice I had to make every waking second, when the mayor announced at the county fair that they would be mining in the area of the old forest. That broke my resolve, for I had finally been sure of my decision, thinking that I would always have that choice, if I changed my mind to go back and drink from the spring. _

_I was at the fair with a large group of friends and a possible boyfriend (though I had less interest in him than in the toad I gave the everlasting life to) so I had to feign sick and go home. I had only until the morning to get that water and, with my father staying up late because of his extensive insomnia I had to wait until he fell asleep in his chair, creep past and race into the woods holding the sling I had tied together to hold the three water containers, large milk bottles with corks. Three just in case I ended up chickening out again. I raced out into the forest and to the spring, filling all the bottles to the very top and setting them on the flat, dry, ground underneath the huge tree. _

_I remember making up my mind in the middle of the night, still sitting up against that tree popping the cork off one of the bottles and drinking the whole thing, wondering if it had worked. Now that I think back on it, I realize that a 17 year old making an impulsive decision in the middle of the night was probably not the smartest idea but it's not like I could go back on it._

_Time passed, 3 years to be exact. I waited for the Tucks to come back and see if I had made a decision. And waited. And waited. My parents married me off to a stuffy young man. The same stuffy young man that had gone to the fair with me that night. He wasn't horrible, but he was nothing like Jesse, luckily though I didn't have to live with him very long before something happened that made me realize that I should find my true love instead of waiting around here hoping for it to find me. _

_Me and Ulysses (my husband) were on a picnic, him sitting on the bright summer grass, sneezing because of his allergy to the grass, and me standing my the edge of the field under the trees picking wildflowers. I heard the crackling in the brush before I knew what was happening. The sound of a large animal racing through the forest straight towards me. I heard a horn and wondered what was going on. I glanced back at Ulysses. The great blubbering baby was sitting in the middle of the blanket, as far from nature as he could get while outside. And when I turned back, before I got a chance to react I was on the ground. I felt the pain all the way through my body, it felt like I had been ripped in half. _

_I sat up and tried to fight back the tears that the pain had brought. The horrifying pain still shot spasms through my body and I felt like I was more a puddle of goo than a person. I saw horse hooves passing me and finally the woods were empty once again. I wondered why the horses had been riding through the woods then I remembered. There had been a fox hunt today. I had just been trampled and should be dead. But I wasn't was I? Ulysses ran over to me panting and sneezing horribly. _

"_Oh, my dear lay back down," He said pushing me back against the grass. He looked horrified and I soon figured out why, the pain that was still coursing through me was actually the affect of being trampled straight over by the whole gang from the fox chase. My body should be ripped in half. But actually was only trampled down the middle. _

"_I'll go get help," he said not sounding very convinced himself that I would live. He ran off toward the group of horse men watching from a few meters away. He yelled at them then ran over to our buggy, then they all left me. Idiots, if I was dying, why would they leave? But just as well, I was almost all well again now, the great dents in my body where the horses had trod had almost repaired themselves and the pain now was nothing of what it had been, though still greater than anything I had ever faced in my life. _

_After that point it's not so clear to me as I finally went through the shock that went with my ordeal. Only realizing when I got there that I had been headed toward the Tuck's old house, the only thing left standing at the edge of the woods where the workers had stopped for the day. _

_After that I stayed there for days, not eating for the shock, not only of my accident but also that the water had actually worked. _

_I guess that everyone had been horribly worried during that time, I didn't really care. My parents had already given me away, and I didn't care about Ulysses. Though he was handsome enough, his timid ways had always thouroughly repulsed me._

_After that, their searches for me, and signs posted everywhere, I guess they just gave up. I lost track of time and stayed in that house for a very long time, at least it seemed like a very long time though now it seems like a day, I've been alive for so long._

_I did leave the house, mostly to sneak into town and steal food that had been left in the unlocked stores, I figured it would be better this way, people not knowing I was alive would give me more of a chance to leave when the Tucks returned. They didn't. I waited, patiently for me, for them to come back. For 20 years I waited. That's what I've been doing since. Now I suppose I should tell you how long I've been 17, since you know everything else. 127 years. It was 1880 when I drank that water. _

_I suppose I should go back soon, to Treegap, or McArthur. I'm not ready to give up yet, though it does get tiring to do the same thing for as long as I've been doing it. About ever 60 years I re-enroll in high school just for something new to do, then go to the college, Hocking, as it is now called, in Athens. I still live in their old house wondering if they will come back. I've searched the internet at the libraries hoping to find some trace of them somewhere. The closest I've gotten is when I found an article from the 1990's where Miles saved someone's life in a fire somewhere in Kentucky. I went to that town and searched but no one knew anything other than that the family had mysteriously disappeared after that. _

_Sometimes I wonder why they didn't come back, or maybe they did and I was hiding in their house and they expected me to be at home. I doubt that thinking that they would have checked, or at least Jesse would have if he was that devoted. It makes me mad sometimes, and sad others to think about what we had and that he's already forgotten about me. _

_I suppose I should pack now, get ready to leave to go home, seeing as I've already written late into the night and my flight leaves at 7 a.m._

_Winnie_

_I promise it will get more interesting I just had to get this chapter out! I might continue if you review!_

_Charlie_


	2. The Face of the Past

:A warning to all of my readers:

Winnie glanced quickly out the window of the plane flying several thousand feet over the ground. She didn't hate heights, far from it. She'd been to the top of the Eiffel Tower plenty of times and hadn't been scared once. No, it was just the thought that if the plane crashed right now, she would not die. That's what spooked her.

She went back to reading the newest book she'd picked up, _Twilight _by Stephenie Meyer. Winnie loved the bond between the towo main characters, she loved the way they were in love and also loved the feeling of not being alone, feeling there was someone like her that would live forever. She just tried not to think about the differences; how they _could _be killed, though not easily, and they were only fictional.

Thinking about the differences made her sad, and yet again she slammed the book shut frustrated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Little did she know…_

Jesse Tuck slammed his book shut. He'd just found another passage about war, it was all anyone ever thought about anymore, war was the reason he was at the stupid too-loud, too-bright airport anyway. His brother Miles was supposed to be coming home from Iraq, against his will of course. He didn't tire enough to need a holiday, but people would get suspicious if he refused.

"Jesse!" he heard Miles boom, his voice echoing around the terminal just like in Jesse's head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Winnie walked through the tunnel connecting the plane to the terminal, noticing the change in temperature. She grabbed her luggage off the large silver luggage carrier that was going in a circle, amazed that it was, for once, on time. She was almost to the front doors when she heard a loud male voice shout. "Jesse!" it yelled.

Every time she heard that name she reacted, either by tensing up or turning away quickly. Never looking at the person with that name for fear of either being disappointed or…not. But this time something made her look, it could have been that she was so close to her home and past, or it could have been fate. Winnie Foster turned around and looked her past in the face, a boy standing about 10 feet away was looking past her. That boy was her past. Her whole past had a name. It's name was Jesse Tuck.

And Jesse Tuck was no longer just her past. Nor was he looking past her anymore, he was looking at her. And, if she didn't know better, she would swear he was going to have a heart attack by the look on his face.


	3. Opening New Doors

Ok, sorry that it took me so long to write the next chapter, I won't bore you with the excuses (I could go on forever) thank y

Ok, sorry that it took me so long to write the next chapter, I won't bore you with the excuses (I could go on forever) thank you sooo much to all of my reviewers I am amazed by how many of you there are!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Jesse Tuck was no longer just her past. Nor was he looking past her anymore, he was looking at her. And, if she didn't know better, she would swear he was going to have a heart attack by the look on his face._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Winnie didn't know what to do. When she drank from the spring so many years ago, she had been filled with hope and joy at the thought of spending forever with Jesse. But, as time wore on, her hopes were slowly eroded until none of them were left. She didn't know what had happened to the Tucks, she came up with many ideas, everything from them finding a way to die to them deciding not to come back, and even, in her most depressed and delirious hours, an evil super villain had captured them and was keeping them in a lab, testing them to see why they wouldn't die.

Eventually she had stopped coming up with reasons why they didn't come back and tried to stop thinking about them altogether. It hadn't worked, the only thing she was able to do was push them to a back corner of her mind where they only nagged annoyingly all the time.

But now, with Jesse standing right in front of her and Miles somewhere behind, it was like a door opening and all of her memories and squished hopes came at her like demons.

Seeing Jesse in front of her her handsome face staring, shocked, at her and his hair (slightly longer than it used to be) falling slightly over his eye, made her realize how she had finally been able to forget. Winnie thought he had been able to get over him through the many years she had survived, but that moment proved her wrong, she still loved him, after everything she had been through, the many nights lying sobbing in some hotel bed or another, remembering, she still loved him! And he didn't love her. He hadn't come back for her, they didn't find a way to die, and they most definitely weren't in the evil clutches of a super villain. At least in the last two scenarios Winnie had been able to believe that he still loved her. But he didn't. This thought made her want to break down sobbing right there in the airport terminal, right in front of Jesse.

But she couldn't do that, she couldn't let him see her cry. It was a childish thought but it was the only one running through her head. So she turned and walked away, leaving a stunned modern-age Jesse standing in the heavy foot-traffic of the New York airport.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again sorry I was so late in updating (excuses again) and I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I am mad at myself for waiting for so long to update. I promise to update sooner this time with a (hopefully longer) chapter


	4. Turning Back

Hi people

Hi people! Sorry I didn't update the next day but I was busy planning a party!! Yay!!neway, I want to let you all know, I screwed up and wrote that Winnie and Jesse were at the New York airport in the last chapter, they weren't, they're in Ohio. (go OSU and OU)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the same time Winnie was thinking _I can't let him see me cry, _over and over again in her head Jesse was having trouble thinking anything at all, it was like thousands of thoughts trying to get through the doorway of his mind at the same time.

But when she turned and walked away they all slipped through, stunning him for a few more precious minutes until he got them all sorted out.

It was like soccer moms on a Saturday when Kohls had a sale, all trying to rush in and out then get out of the parking lot to go get their kids. He couldn't think straight, so finally he went with the one thought that did come through the haze, "I can't lose her again."

Jesse ran the hardest he had in his life, hoping that his minutes of confusion had not let Winnie get away. He hoped with his whole being that she had not reached her car.

Then he saw her, she had reached her car, just. She was getting in and had just shut her door when he reached her.

"Winnie! I thought I'd lost you! How are you here? Why aren't you…" he couldn't bring himself to say it. He beat his fist on the window wondering why she wouldn't look at him. She was gazing straight out the front window. Then, Jesse watched a single tear roll down her beautiful face and it nearly broke his unbeating heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Winnie sat in the car as Jesse tried to get her to talk to him. Yelling through the window's inch-wide crack and pounding on the window. She felt the tear roll down her cheek. But, that was all she would let him see. She shoved her key in the ignition and punched the gas pedal, leaving a stunned and devastated Jesse standing in the parking lot behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jesse watched her little red sports car drive away. _Is this what she felt like when she watched us ride away in our wagon? _He thought to himself. If it was then he felt horribly that she had ever had to go through that.

He didn't have long to dwell on his feelings of sorrow before the questions overtook him again. Why was she still alive? Jesse and his family had gone back to Treegap many times in the last 227 years. Every time had been the same, they went back to Winnie's old house, then to the cemetery, hoping to find something different. That the last visit had just been a dream, but it wasn't, everytime they saw Winnie's tombstone, formally engraved: _Winnifred Alma Foster _

_1708-1798_

_Beloved Wife and Mother who will be missed by all._

But, if she was alive, and she was in Ohio maybe she was going back to McArthur! Maybe he would be able to find her after all. He spun quickly and ran back to the airport to get Miles. They were going to find Winnie, now that Jesse knew she was alive he would never stop chasing her!


	5. Gone in Sixty SecondsThe Chase

Well guys… I'm back, after a whole three years, I suck I know. I know theres probably a bunch of errors in here especially punctuation but I'm not too concerned about it I just wanted to give the story another try especially after I've gotten so many comments and reads on it. I took off about 4 chapters and put this in the middle, I have to go over the chapters I cut and maybe change them to see if I can find a better direction to take this story in since I got lost while writing those. As Always I'm open for any constructive criticism or anything else you want to say. I'm pretty excited to be writing again and hope you guys like it. I'll try to do more next weekend. Enjoy.

Jesse found Miles standing only a few feet from where he'd left him. All the people swarmed past Miles toward their next gate completely oblivious to Jesse and his brother standing in the middle of the walkway trying to puzzle out this life changing occurrence. Miles didn't even react to the shoves and rude mutters directed towards him, standing with his hand over his chin, eyebrows pulled together, thinking hard.

" Jessie, I don't know…she…we went back..?"

"Maybe she didn't wait, or didn't want us to find her."

"…We didn't go back to our old place, think about it, where would you have gone? We said we'd go back, but we didn't go there."

"But, why would she go there? Miles…we.. I have to go after her! Now." He practically yelled at his brother.

"Then let's go ." He said quietly.

Now people were shooting the two nervous glances, they could obviously see the intensity as Jessie and his brother stared at each other. Jessie turned ready to run for the big double doors at the front of the airport building, ready to start shoving people out of the way. _Why couldn't people ever just move when you needed them to, they always had to fight just to be stubborn. _Jessie thought, _ Stupid humans._

At any other time he might've thought it funny that he didn't consider himself human anymore but his mind was completely focused on trying to plan the best way to the exit. Miles grabbed his arm hard, holding him back with his large callused hand, and Jessie turned, about to tell his brother to let him go or make Miles let go of him.

"Miles…" Jessie warned, but his brother interrupted him.

"Just this once…" Miles said nodding toward the fire exit to the left behind the fake ficus. "You run, I'll chase . Just make sure we get out of the parking lot fast and clean, I don't need arrest on my record. "

Jessie nodded curtly thentook off toward the door. He couldn't imagine how it looked to everyone in the airport, a man in a black leather jacket getting chased by a soldier in full uniform. Of course at the moment Jessie didn't really care how it looked.

Jessie raced towards the silver mustang, thankful he'd been lazy enough to drive around forever looking for the closest parking space. The sun glinted off the glittering silver of the mustang, the blue racing stripes seemed to be like mirror reflections of the summer sky as Jessie rounded the front of the car, trying to calculate the best route out of the lot and if there was a chance the would catch Winnie on the long drive back to McArthur.

Judging by the massive string of traffic she would've had to have gone through to get out of the gate, they could catch her if they went fast enough and took an "unmarked exit" out of the parking lot. Jessie practically snapped the mirror off the car as he reached the drivers door.

He tore open the door and fell into the seat, turning the key as his brother jumped into the passenger's seat and slammed the door. AS the engine of the GT 500 roared to life he was thankful his brother had asked him to bring the nice car and not his Jessie's latest project.

Jessie stomped on the gas and slammed his door shut as the car burned out and screamed out of the parking space like the fighter jets his brother always talked about. He glanced at Miles as they neared the bushes , ready to get yelled at for damaging his brother's baby. Just as he was about to apologize in advance, Miles cut him off, "Just do it , I don't wanna have to deal with you crying like a sad puppy for the next thousand years if we don't catch her."


	6. Proximity Veins

Hey guys, new chapter. FINALLY I know hehe. Hope you like it I would appreciate lots of feedback. I really do appreciate it all even if its just one word ;)

Charlie

End of previous Ch.: _Jesse stomped on the gas and slammed his door shut as the car burned out and screamed out of the parking space like the fighter jets his brother always talked about. He glanced at Miles as they neared the bushes, ready to get yelled at for damaging his brother's baby. Just as he was about to apologize in advance, Miles cut him off, "Just do it, I don't wanna have to deal with you crying like a sad puppy for the next thousand years if we don't catch her."_

Jesse was starting to think it wouldn't have made a difference if they _had_ waited in the hour-long line to exit the airport like everyone else. Even with the bother of them eyeing every car they passed on the highway, neither Jesse nor Miles had seen Winnie or her car anywhere. Jesse had a feeling they were both thinking the same thing: They had just frightened everybody in the small airport, simultaneously taking the chance of getting themselves in trouble with the law for inciting panic, reckless driving or, maybe even leaving the scene of the crime, hell, Jesse thought, maybe all three.

Without looking at Miles he could see his brother rub his eyes and run his hands through his hair. The expression Jesse knew he would see if he looked over, and the gesture itself would have been more fitting for an eighty year old man than his young-looking brother. Thinking to himself while scanning the road, Jesse wondered if he acted that old as well.

"I'm sorry this was awful timing…with Mom and everything." Jesse said glancing at Miles who was sitting, arms crossed, in the passenger seat

"Jess, don't worry about it. She's waited this long, and you know we all understand especially after everything we saw you go through since we left Treegap."

"Thanks Miles."

Miles sat silently for a few moments, then said, "You know, as awful as it sounds, maybe it's the best thing that's happened to one of us since all this started."

"I don't know Miles," Jesse sighed. "Maybe, but for someone like mom, and the way I feel too, I think there's too much beauty and joy…and goodness in the world to be ok with or happy with…letting go, even after all this time.

We've all had so much time to get use to the idea of not being able to die and idealizing the…relief of dying. I think once it came down to it, we'd be more scared and unprepared than most people. Everyone else, they know they have to die, and there's nothing they can do to fight it, so in some aspect _all_ of them are prepared, in their own way, to die."

Jesse couldn't quite read Miles' silence or expression, so he waited. Finally his brother answered as Jesse checked the mirrors to change to the lane closest to the shoulder. "Jess, you talk about all this beauty and happiness. But it's all in your head, you haven't really seen the world you don't know _anything_." His brother's words were charged with venom. Before Jesse could shoot back, his brother charged on, louder than before until he was nearly shouting. "You've always been sheltered! We've always lived in small towns, for you I might add, and you don't even care about what else is out there. You're perfectly happy in your own little world, God Jesse. I've seen war, it's my fault children are dying, I've killed them, you don't know how it feels! Don't you get it? There are people out there and they need help and most of the people in this God-damned country are exactly like you!" Miles quieted then put his head in his hand and said softly, "You don't know what it's like to see the one person you love most in the world, hate you, take your children away, watch the one thing that makes this fate ok get taken away from you."

"Miles, I'm…" Jesse started, his brother was right he had no idea.

"Um, Jesse, look." Miles interrupted, pointing to the car pulled over on the side of the road.

"Well, one of us got pulled over for reckless driving anyways," Jesse said to himself.

Miles laughed humorlessly, the tempest was over…for now. "I'm surprised after your 'off-roading adventure'"

Jesse got in the slow lane, as Winnie got out of the car, walked to the front and put her hands on the hood of the car. He couldn't think straight now that she was finally so close, he just wanted to stop and have Miles throw her in the back seat and run. But he knew they had caused enough trouble, there had to be a better way to handle this.

"I have an idea, chill," Miles told him, noticing the intensity in his brother's demeanor. "Just pull over a ways in front of the cop and stop, let me do the talking and please, don't get out no matter what. We both know you always tend to make situations worse than they need to be, Mr. Temper."

Jesse snorted quietly but pulled over a ways in front of Winnie's RX-8. She looked up in surprise and curiosity as the cop handcuffed her, obviously wondering at the flashy unknown car, interfering in the unfortunate situation.

Miles unhooked his seatbelt, got out of the car then looked at Jesse, "I don't know what your little girlfriend did, but it was a hell of a lot more than just speeding." Then leaving the door open, walked slowly toward the back of the car.

Jesse heard him say something he couldn't quite hear to the police officer letting the cop know that he was standing there. Jesse could see the suspicion in the cops eyes turn to respect when he saw the army uniform. Miles walked toward the officer and shook his hand, Jesse watched Winnie standing by the police Charger, she had such an odd look on her face, looking at Miles. It was a cross between joy, relief and something else…apprehension maybe? She glanced at the mustang then away, towards the woods.

"No Winnie, please…" He said shaking his head. Jesse knew she couldn't see him but spoke to her anyway. If she ran, it would make everything worse. He knew Miles, noticed her edginess as well because he put a hand on the cops back and walked him towards Winnie until they were right next to her. Jesse saw her look down, resigned.

It was driving Jesse crazy just sitting in the car, it was taking forever. He could tell Miles and the cop were…negotiating or something because of Miles stance and the way the cop was pointing at his papers. Finally almost 17 minutes later (Jesse counted) Miles turned and gestured toward the car. The cop huffed and stuck out his arm, motioning them to go ahead, the motion transparently saying 'I give up'. Miles grabbed Winnie's arm as the cop undid the handcuffs. The policeman handed her a thick wad of papers and turned back to her car as Miles pulled Winnie toward the Mustang, shaking his head and grinning.

The cop stuck a sticker on Winnie's car, a non-tow order probably, as Miles pulled the seat up and motioned for Winnie to get in. Jesse felt like he was going to explode, he couldn't believe he was finally this close to her again. She got in avoiding looking at Jesse as though he was the sun and her eyes were dilated. She squished herself as far into the corner on the passenger side, as far away from Jesse as she could be as Miles forced the seat back into place.

He fell into the seat and shut the door. Jesse looked at Miles oddly as he sat looking at his lap. Just as he was about to ask if Miles was ok, his brother burst out laughing. The great big, carefree laugh Jesse just now realized he missed so much.

"So much for calming down as you get older, huh Win?" Miles said.

Even she couldn't manage to look completely angry, Jesse saw a small smirk pull at the corner of her mouth before she turned toward the window, trying to be angry again. Miles put his seatbelt on as Jesse merged into traffic.

"Your little spitfire back there has to be turned in by tomorrow afternoon. And I have to make sure she gets there, so no scheming either one of you…" Miles told them, sounding like a big brother to both. Then, dropping the façade like a practiced actor, he looked at Jesse with a look that had an almost childish excitement to it. "Dude, she has a warrant. She got caught with a concealed weapon and no permit. Here's the crazy part. She pulled it on some biker. Who would've thought little Winifred…"

Winnie snorted loudly. "I did not pull a gun on anyone. I was at a bar with a guy from school and the big biker guy thought he'd intimidate me. Obviously it looked better to fight than get beat up and wait for help while I healed in front of everyone, so I fought him. It wasn't hard; a knee in the crotch and an elbow to the nose and the big baby was out," Jesse could hear the pride in her voice when she said this. "The only problem was, my dad's antique holster snapped because the leather was old and my gun fell out. That, of course was when the cops showed up and I was holding a gun and the douche bag was on the floor."

I looked at Miles with a raised eyebrow then looked back at Winnie trying to catch her eyes but she was already facing the window. Shaking my head and laughing quietly to myself I turned back to the road.

"Miles, that was kind of mean telling the cop your mom was dying, you should've just let him take me in since I have to go in tomorrow anyways."

Miles looked at Jesse; an unreadable expression in his eyes, but somewhere in there was the pain they were both feeling.

"I didn't lie Winnie. We don't know how but, Mom is dying."


End file.
